madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kowalski/Trivia
---- |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *Gone in a Flash revealed that Kowalski has a crush on a dolphin named Doris, though according to Skipper, she just views him as a friend. ("She just likes you, she doesn't like you like you") *In The Trouble With Jiggles it is revealed that "owalski" is actually Kowalski's last name: Skipper-"Anyone whose last name doesn't end in -OWALSKI have any options stop the jiggli?" *Happy King Julien Day! reveals that he loves candy, possibly more so than the other penguins, as he dives into the piñata when it finally broke open to get at the candy inside. *The Hidden revealed that he has a hard time thinking on his feet. He doesn't listen to his gut because it is physically impossible. *In I Was a Penguin Zombie, when they see Skipper acting crazy due to the side effects of a topical cream, Kowalski and the others believe that Skipper became a zombie. Kowalski assumes command until Skipper manages to pull himself together, but Kowalski tricks Skipper into believing him. In the end, Kowalski, Rico, and Private try to catch him, but they end up breaking their wings too. *In Love Hurts Skipper reveals that Kowalski has a tattoo of Doris the Dolphin. (We never find out where) *In the commentary of the movies and in A Christmas Caper, he states his name, rank and serial number as: First Lt Kowalski, Serial Number 8-6-0-niner-bravo-alpha-mega-niner. (860-NBA-MN) *Dentophobic (the fear of Dentists) -- At the end of Needle Point, it is revealed that he has an irrational fear of dentists, which is peculiar in that, as Private soon states after Kowalski runs off, penguins don't have teeth (All animals in zoos need oral checkups, though, so Kowalski's fear is still somewhat rational). *He has a "thing" for a Dolphin named Doris and keeps a picture of her, even Skipper says that Doris only likes Kowalski, she doesn't like-like Kowalski. *His namesake is of Polish origins, and derivative of the word "kowal," meaning blacksmith, which are synonymous to (Nowak) with "Doe" or "Smith" in English-speaking countries. *He also seems to have a slight temper, but not as temperamental as Skipper. (see Otter Gone Wild, Otter Things Have Happened, Jiggles, The Penguin Stays In the Picture, It's About Time...) *He tends to say "Oh, Golly" / "Good Golly", similar to Johnny Bravo. They are both voiced by Jeff Bennett *The first time Kowalski made a mistake and was slapped by Skipper is in The Hidden. *He is jealous that the bad guys (like Dr. Blowhole) get the "good stuff". *While Kowalski once claimed in All Choked Up that creating a shrink ray could take 712 years, by the time of the episode Jiggles he had created a functioning one. *In Operation: Cooties, Kowalski had to put a quarter in the show-off jar (because it must be implied that Skipper is annoyed that Kowalski keeps showing off his smarts to the other penguins). *He is a very talented singer, and his voice is more on the Tenor side. He can also play the banjo well (regardless of his lack of fingers). *In Night and Dazed, he reveals being able to read lips (not very well, though). *Kowalski usually explains things in a very complicated way (sometimes on purpose). *He's so scientific, his "swears" are related to science ("Newton's knickers!!"(It's About Time) and "Galileo Galilei!!"(Needle Point). *Seems to have learned how to read in later episodes, along with Private. *Prone to high-pitched screaming when in panic and nonsensical outbursts when when dealt with a brain-related injury. (most notable in Mask of the Raccoon, Miracle on Ice) *Once called Blowhole a "dolph-uh-in" as a response to "pen-gyu-in". *Though he is Skipper's Lieutenant, it is shown that he isn't quite ready to lead the penguins as he relies on Skipper most of the time, panics a lot and is accident-prone. (see Snakehead!, Command Crisis, Rock-A-Bye Birdie and The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole) *I Know Why the Caged Bird Goes Insane shows that due to his excitement, he scream so loud that glass broke. *April Fools shows that he reads for a pass time (although it has been stated he can't read) *In Maurice at Peace, Kowalski starts sneezing as soon as he enters the florist's shop, suggesting he may have hay fever or some allergic reaction to plants. *Kowalski is a deep sleeper even Julien's antics couldn't wake him up as seen in The Helmet. *In Loathe at First Sight it said that she gave Kowalski the "let just be friends talk 16 and a half times but he couldn't hear the rest because he was sobbing. *Upon being loyal to Skipper as a recruit, Kowalski has disobeyed him twice, one in Invention Intervention, where he built something after Skipper told him not to invent anymore and in The Trouble With Jiggles where he is found out for not destroying Jiggles. *In Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan he can do a great impression of the Red Squirrel. *He can be a little violence sometimes. Like in The Trouble With Jiggles where he thought the children was eating the jiggli (they were really eating jello cubes) and was about to shoot them with a laser. *Kowalski's way to relax is "pushing the untested boundaries of science". Action Reaction. *Kowalski fears head injuries due to harm coming to his precious intellect. Noted in Byte Sized where he crys "NOT IN THE BRAIN!" while trying escape a fish slapping from Skipper and in Rock-a-bye Birdy where he is hit by a bowling pin and responsed "I'm ok, it's a non brain injury." *he carries around a wombat brain ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia